solarisrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Solaris System
The Solaris System is the solar system, namesake of the RP, and where most RP takes place. History Billions of years ago, the Gods created the Solaris System after the creation of the universe. They started by building Asteri, the system's star. Then they placed multiple giant rocks in its orbit, which developed atmospheres and became planets. Afterwards, the Gods placed the Nistun Belt around the habitable zone of the planets. Seeds of life were planted on certain planets. These seeds, which were bacteria, evolved over billions of years into giant ecosystems. Sentient races were born from them. The five most prominent races, the Great Five, would eventually grow to conquer their respective planets. As life evolved, so did magical beings. Elementals, for example, are a collection of races that are living embodiments of their respective classical elements. Asteri Asteri, more commonly known as The Sun, is the star of the Solaris System. It is comprised of about 71% hydrogen and 27% helium, and has a radius of 432,288 miles. The sun is the single most important source of energy for the system. It provides heat and light for photosynthetic organisms to grow, which make up the bases of many ecosystems in its planets. Many scientific mysteries revolve around Asteri. It has been observed to be quite different from its neighboring stars. A variety of strange effects occur from the sun. Its habitable zone is unusually large, and something in its gravitational field keeps its many celestial bodies from going into unstable orbits and colliding with each other. Theories have been made, ranging from the sun being a gargantuan fire elemental, to a modified star from the gods made to protect life in the system. Planets The Solaris System has an abnormally large habitable zone for its planets, all of which follow an unnaturally stable orbit. The Habitable Zone There are eight planets in the habitable zone. Five of them are home to the Great Five. The remaining three are mostly uncolonized, or have their own small civilizations living on them. Caelus Caelus is the human homeworld. Its radius is 3,959 miles. It is home to many different ecosystems, with life almost everywhere on the planet. Of the eight planets in the habitable zone, Caelus has the most average climates. Its temperatures rarely go above 120 degrees Fahrenheit, nor dip below -140 degrees Fahrenheigt. Caelus has nine continents and four oceans. One moon orbits Caelus. Herasia Herasia is the elven homeworld. Its radius is 3,390 miles. It is home to the most life of any planet in the system. Many large and dangerous beasts lurk in the wilderness. Even its plants, some of which are carnivorous and even walking, are not to be trifled with. Herasia has a slightly cooler climate than Caelus. It has five continents, two of which are covered mostly in jungles, and six oceans. Two moons orbit Herasia. Beetise Beetise is the dwarven homeworld. Its radius is 4,202 miles. It's an icy planet orbiting near the outer edge of the habitable zone. Its climate much colder than the other habitable planets, frequently dipping under -60 degrees Fahrenheit during the day. Because of this harsh environment, most of its life was forced into its vast caverns underneath the ice. Underground life thrives in these caves, with nearly all of the light being provided by bioluminescent plants. There are six continents and four oceans, though the upper layers of the waters have frozen over. Three moons orbit Beetise. Kowanda Kowanda is the orcish homeworld. Its radius is nearly identical to Caelus', being 3,952 miles long. It was initially a planet thriving with green until countless orcish wars turned the world into a mostly barren desert. Its climate is slightly warmer than Caelus'. Temperature frequently rises above 95 degrees Fahrenheit in most parts of the world for a majority of the year. There are six continents and three oceans. Two moons orbit Kowanda. Veralia Veralia is the merfolk homeworld. Its radius is 4,056 miles. It is an oceanic planet consisting of 98% water on the surface. Measurements from the outside have indicated that Veralia's climate is warm at an average of 80 degrees Fahrenheit. The atmospheric humidity is almost always 100%. Not much else is known about Veralia, as outsiders are never allowed into the planet, and any who enter never leave. One moon orbits Veralia. Utopia Utopia is a planet inhabited by four of the Great Five. It was colonized in joint operations between the races. The United Races of Solaris, or URS, is an independent organization founded to protect Utopia from the wars and affairs of the Great Five. Utopia's radius is 3,807 miles. Its climate is much like Caelus'. The planet has seven continents and five oceans, all bustling with life. Three moons orbit Utopia. TX-81 TX-81 is a largely uninhabited planet. It was once the homeworld of the nymphs, a race of tiny humanoids. Before the Celestial War, they had a great exodus to another secret location. The planet was, along with Utopia, the main battleground of the Celestial War. Its surface was ravaged by powerful weapons, and many species became extinct. The result was a large, desolate world, its atmosphere thinned and its once bustling ecosystems gone. The Riedna Tree The Riedna Tree is an organism large enough to be considered the size of a planet. It is a mysterious system of roots of unknown origins. It has grabbed rocks large enough to form continents onto its branches. The Riedna Tree has many magical properties that almost bend the laws of science. Its branches have a gravitational pull just strong enough for a man to walk on it, yet not be crushed. It also keeps a bubble around it; its atmosphere is breathable air which it has collected, or produced. The Riedna Tree is home to a variety of organisms living among its branches and land masses. The atmosphere is nearly impenetrable by current means, also being a barrier to protect the Tree. The organism has only let in a few select individuals to explore its roots. Uninhabitable Planets There are six planets outside of the Goldilocks Zone. They range from volcanic planets to gas giants, to exoplanets with habitable moons. The Nistun Belt The Nistun Belt is an asteroid belt wrapping around the habitable zone of the Solaris System. It is mostly comprised of ordinary elements, though there are some asteroids with high concentrations of Vetherium. This material is highly sought after, and very rare throughout the System. Mining companies scour the Nistun Belt in search of these prized asteroids. Category:Lore Category:Places